1 555 Wrong Goddess!
by Nayru
Summary: What if Urd had been the one to recieve Keiichi's wish instead of Belldandy? Disaster, that's what! A story that describes what would have happened in the story if Urd was the one to receive the wish... CHAPTER THREE IS UP.
1. Goddesses and pudding?

Author's NoteThis is my first Oh! My Goddess fic, so I hope everyone likes it! This is based on the OAV, but I'm not using the scripts… (I'm not copying down the scripts from the DVDs) Read on and review when you're finished!!/Author's Note

Recent Update: This is a revised version of the first chapter… I made a couple typos and things judging by the reviews… And one more thing… about that little comment from redballoon… Urd's not hot (I'm a GIRL!!), and I'm not 'Mrs. Faryu'. It's Nayru and I'm not married. And I know you guys don't think this fits into the story, but I know what I'm doing! Thank you so much everyone for reviewing!! (luv u all!) I fixed my stupid mistakes (most of them hopefully) so read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Oh! My Goddess! Uh… DUH!!

"Belldandy could you go to the client that just called in?" Skuld asked Belldandy, hanging up the phone on the desk next to a computer. "I was just on the phone with a client. He hung up on me. Said something about take-out."

"I think I can do it, Skuld." Belldandy said absorbed while typing on a computer. 

Urd walked into the Goddess Hotline room. 

"Are you two working _again_?" Urd said, bored.

"What are you talking about, Urd?! You never do anything around here! You don't even work over here" Skuld protested. "Get off your lazy butt for once!"

"You little…" Urd said, her anger rising.

"Calm down, calm down." Belldandy said stepping in between the two sisters.

"She started it!" Skuld said, enraged.

"Did NOT!" Urd snapped back.

"ENOUGH!" Belldandy announced exasperated. 

"Are you sisters arguing again?" asked another Goddess, Freya.

"Oh shut up, Freya! Mind your own business!" Urd said angrily. 

"How bout Urd goes to grant this wish, so it'll prove to Skuld that she does things around here." Belldandy said looking from one sister to another.

"Well…" Skuld said hesitantly "I hope she gets some hard wish!!"

"Then you'll go along with it?" Belldandy said eagerly.

"I never agreed!" Urd protested.

"You don't have a choice Urd." Skuld said flatly.

"You little…" Urd grumbled back at her sister.

"STOP IT!!" Belldandy yelled exasperatedly. "Don't you two ever take a break?" Urd and Skuld turned away from eachother.

"I was going to take this wish Urd… but Skuld does have a point and you really should take this wish. It can't be too hard." Belldandy said convincingly.

"Alright, alright." Urd grumbled. "I'll take the stupid job. He probably just wants and endless supply of pudding like every other stupid mortal on the Earthly Plane.…" 

"Urd, shut-up and just go!!!" Skuld yelled.

"I'm already gone." Urd said as she left a swirl of smoke.

Urd poked her head through what seemed to be a wall. She looked around and finally looked under her to see a young male sitting on the ground holding the phone. She began to pull herself out of the wall. She didn't usually like to go through walls, but there wasn't much in this room, but walls.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!" came a scream from the young male under her. He got up and ran to the other side of the room, backed up against the wall.

"Who are you screaming at?" Urd said, annoyed.

"Y-y-you just came out the WALL!" He screamed.

"Yeah how else was I supposed to get in here?" Urd protested.

"T-the DOOR!" he screamed.

"I'm going to make this quick…" Urd said rolling her eyes. "I'm a goddess… blah blah blah… I'm here to grant your wish…" 

"What the hell? I just wanted take-out!" 

"Take-out is your wish? That's even lamer than a lifetime supply of pudding." 

"N-n-no…" he stuttered.

Urd starred at the strange boy. He looked about in his late teens. Black hair, dark eyes. He was pretty short also. He seemed to be thinking for a long while, which was making Urd impatient. 

"You're just a joke right? My sempai's must've paid you to do this!" he exclaimed.

"NO! As I CLEARLY said before, I'm here to grant your wish, and make it quick, I've got better things to do." Urd said, annoyed.

He began to stand there thinking again. Urd was getting tired of having to wait for him… Maybe it'd be easier to just leave and SAY that she granted his wish, because he was obviously going spend a LONG time thinking of his dumb wish for pudding, etc. But if anyone ever found out… worst of she'd have to put up with Skuld's endless taunting. 

The boy began to straighten up against the wall. He pointed a finger at her, which was very rude in Urd's opinion. 

"I've made up my mind."

"Yes, yes, and its about time…" Urd said lightly.

"I want you… to be my girlfriend FOREVER!!!" He announced.

"WHAT?!" Urd said, shocked out of her mind.

A huge beam of light shot down from the heavens on to Urd. Still shocked by the wish, Urd looked up and saw Skuld laughing her head off, next to Belldandy, and their father. 

"The wish has been accepted, Urd." Said her father. 

"GOOD LUCK!!" Skuld said laughing hysterically.

The beam of light began to fade away. She looked to face the boy.

"Well, this is all just a joke right? So you can go back now…"

"This isn't a joke you DIMWIT!" Urd yelled. 

Urd heard a voice inside her head. "You have to obey the contract, or you'll be banned to the Earthly Plane, Urd." Urd stood upright. She was going to show Skuld exactly how it was done. She was going to handle this mission with ease. Besides, after awhile, he'd get bored, or find some other girl, and she'd be back to the Heavens.

"Uh…" he stuttered. _I'm not going to let Skuld sit up there and laugh in my sorrow. I'm going to handle this mission with **ease.**_

Urd began to advance towards the boy. He looked a bit uneasy. That would soon be over, she thought as she pressed herself against him and put her mouth against his. She had to loom over a bit, because she was a couple inches taller than he was. He seemed a little squirmy. Wasn't this guy ever satisfied or what? She pressed her tongue into his mouth and let it explore a bit. He was still a bit stiff, but began to loosen up a bit. She was going to regret this later, but for the moment, it was going to go in Skuld's face. 

"MORISATO!" Bellowed a loud voice from the doorway. Urd removed her mouth from the boy to look over her shoulder at a big ugly man standing in the doorway.

"First of all!" he bellowed "I must congratulate you on your GREAT find!" and then he stiffened up a bit "You know the rules, Morisato! No women allowed!" He turned his head over his shoulder behind him. "Hey guys! Look what we have here!" as a bunch of ugly men came storming up the stairs.

"It's not what you think!!!" the boy yelped as the crowd of ugly thugs picked them up and carried them to the other door in the room and threw them out. A couple of the boy's things came flying out at them also.

"YOU IMBECILES!" Urd screeched at the men as they closed the door. The boy sat down on the cold ground outside the dorm for a moment.

"Call us when you get a new address, Morisato! We'll send the rest of your stuff then!" came the voice from the thug inside.

"I'm really sorry. I know you must have some kind of "Goddessly work" to do… I didn't think of this… I'm really sorry." He sighed.

"I do have work to do… but I think I just might stay here a bit." Urd said glancing over her shoulder at the depressed figure on the ground. "By the way, I'm Urd." 

The boy lightened up a bit. "I'm Keiichi." He said with a weak smile. "Well, we've got to find some place to stay now… I mean, you're a goddess, right? You need somewhere to stay!" Keiichi said hopefully.

"That's more like it…" Urd said with a sly grin. She extended her hand to Keiichi, still sitting on the ground. "We'll work something out soon." She assured him.

"Where do you want to go?" Keiichi asked as stood up.

"Anywhere, as long as I'm not near those ugly thugs!" She moaned. Keiichi laughed lightly.

"Alright. Hey want to hop on my motorcycle? We can look around for a place to stay… And is there any way you can change your outfit? It's just a bit…"

"It sounds good except I'm not changing my gorgeous outfit." Urd said promptly. 

"Okay, okay, suit yourself. Do you want to hop on the side cart?" Keiichi asked politely.

"No." Urd said flatly.

"Okay, then hop on the back." He said with a smile. Urd did as he said.

__

This is going to be interesting… Real interesting… Urd thought as they rode through the night. 

__

To be continued…

Notes from **Nayru:**

Well that was the first chapter! Hope everyone liked it! Tell me what you think and what you'd like to see! I'm not looking to make this an Urd/Keiichi fic at the moment, but if that's what you'd like to see, tell me and I might change it. Hee hee… And Freya really is a Norse goddess; I didn't just make that up. Now please go REVIEW!!


	2. Loose floorboards

Notes from **Nayru**:

Hey everyone! Here is the LONG-AWAITED second chapter of 1-555-Wrong-Goddess! I am SO sorry it took me so long to write it! I was on vacation quite a bit this summer, and then came school… ^_^; I've been really overwhelmed. Don't worry, I wasn't going to abandon the story! I'll try to work on it more often, alrighty? Oh yes, one thing, it's based off the OVA. Thank you everyone for supporting me so much! I NEVER thought it would do so well! Read on and enjoy! 

Little Note: This is NOT completely based off the OAV. I've seen it a couple times, and I'm basing this story off memory, so it won't be completely like the original OAV story. For example, I went into exaggeration over the shrine later on in the chapter. And I did start reading the manga, so I could put a little twist of that in this story.

Disclaimer: Ho hum. I don't own Oh My Goddess.

"AHHHH!!" Keiichi woke up screaming. He felt sweat beating down his forehead. He rubbed his hands across his temples. 

He'd had an awful dream last night. He'd met some psycho goddess that got him kicked out of his dorm room and—

He looked around. He wasn't in his dorm room. Horror began to sweep over him. 

"You up yet?" Urd asked, strolling into the room. 

"YOUUUUUUUUU!" Keiichi screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing his index finger at Urd. He began to feel quite dizzy, while a little thought hit him.

It wasn't a dream.

"What's your problem?" Urd said, annoyed. 

"Ungh… nothing." Keiichi said, unhappily. He shook his head. "Where are we anyway Urd?"

"This old busted up shrine. Don't you remember anything?" Urd asked, confused.

Keiichi had to think for a second, trying to recall his memories from last night. They had been wandering around on his motorcycle trying to find a new place to stay. Urd had flirted with just about every guy so they could find a place, but eventually she said she sensed the presence of an empty shrine, and they traveled there.

"Yeah… I think I remember now…" Keiichi said still dazed. He turned his head towards the open door. He wondered if it was open because it was broken.

Keiichi groaned. "I'm going to be fixing up this place forever…" He swung his head back towards the floor. "Ouch." He said in slight pain.

Urd strolled over towards Keiichi and kneeled down next to him on the floor. She stroked her fingers through his dark hair. "Poor baby…" she mumbled quietly.

Keiichi was beginning to feel a bit more relaxed. So what if he was going to have to spend more time fixing this busted up shrine than his school work: He had a hot goddess living with him! 

"Would you like if I made you a potion to rejuvenate you?" She said softly, smiling. He noticed that although she was smiling, it always had a bit of darkness to it.

"Were you a medicine goddess?" Keiichi said, sitting up.

"Medicine goddess?" Urd laughed at the remark "Hardly."

"Uh… okay. That doesn't sound too reassuring." Keiichi said, nervously. Urd tilted her head. 

"Suit yourself." Urd said standing up. She smoothed her dress out, and leaned over to give Keiichi a kiss. She gently removed her face from his and turned around and left the room.

__

I AM lucky, Keiichi thought, _I could really get used to have a hot goddess like Urd around me all the time. _Dirty images flashed to Keiichi's mind but he shook them off. 

He casually walked outside. He wanted to get a good look at the old shrine. 

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Keiichi screamed. Living in a cardboard box looked nicer than this. 

All the windows were smashed. There were barely any walls, most of them had fallen down, and Keiichi had assumed they were doors last night. There were trees that had fallen over in the front lawn, and they still had toilet-paper hanging from them from numerous tee peeing attempts. There was no painting job recognizable within the last ten years.

"What the hell…" He mumbled. He looked around. This place _was _hell.

"I'm going to be "Keiichi the fix-it man" forever!" He said kicking a rock. "OUCH!" He yelped as he stubbed his toe. 

He hobbled back inside through what used to be a wall. Outside was becoming a little too dangerous for him. 

As he was walking in he tripped over a floorboard sticking up. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Keiichi screamed as he came crashing down onto the hard floor.

He looked up dazed. He saw two Urds rushing in the room. She leaned over him and put her hand behind his neck and propped him up.

"Every time I leave you alone for a couple of minutes, you find some new way to cause a racket." She said half-jokingly. 

"Nee hee." Keiichi said, still dazed. Urd began to become one Urd again, as he lost his dizziness, slowly.

Urd propped him up, and put his arm around her shoulder and helped him walk into a different room. He saw why she chose the room when they got in there. There was an actual open door in the room and sunlight was pouring in. You could only see trees still standing, and without toilet paper. 

Keiichi smiled. This was one of the prettier rooms in the shrine. He didn't think Urd was into this kind of stuff.

Urd sat Keiichi onto the floor lightly. 

Keiichi smiled "Thanks Urd." 

Urd smiled back "No problem…" she trailed off before pressing her lips against Keiichi. 

Keiichi wasn't expecting this, he still had his goofy smile on his face. He was plenty happy for the kiss, although. He hoped it would be as good as last night.

He opened his mouth for a little bit of tongue action. He felt Urd leaning closer into him. It was getting better and better by the moment. 

His hands began to slide around Urd's waist. He felt Urd's hands sliding around, but he didn't know where they were going.

"HEY KEIICHI!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice came from the door.

Keiichi shot up. He didn't need to see who was calling for him. It was his obnoxious younger sister, Megumi, peering in the open door. 

He groaned. He was just at his high point, and now he was submerging. 

"Hope I didn't _interrupt_ anything." Megumi giggled.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE ANYWAY?" Keiichi yelled, incensed. Megumi looked taken aback. "I mean… how did you find us? In this dump…"

"Your sempai's told me you were here! Apparently you got kicked out."

"Yeah. That." Keiichi said, flatly. "How did my sempai's know I was here?!" Keiichi said, confused.

Urd, from behind, stepped forward and raised her hand. "I confess. I called your sempais last night."

"We have no electricity!" Keiichi said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Urd hesitated for a moment "I found a payphone." She said, confidently. She gave Keiichi a tiny wink, signaling that it wasn't the truth.

"I'm Megumi!" Megumi said brightly as she stuck her hand in front of Urd.

Urd shook her hand. "I'm Urd." She said smiling.

"Well, I was kind of hoping you'd let me stay with you for a little while. I'm going to your college next semester." Megumi said, pulling some of her brown strands of hair behind her ear.

"That's great, Megumi… But as you can see, the place is sort of a dump." Keiichi said pulling his fingers through his dark hair.

"That's alright. I can help fix the place up in time." Megumi smiled "And I have a little something extra for you."

Keiichi's eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

"Mom and Dad sent me with a lil bit of money for you." Megumi said winking.

"DUDE!!!" Keiichi said, pumping his fist into the air. Urd laughed.

"You guys are going to have to behave while I'm here, alright?" Megumi said, winking.

"HEY!" Keiichi said, blushing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to find a room in to put my stuff in. I realize your "residence" isn't quite four-star at the moment, but there are plenty of rooms." Megumi picked up her bags and walked off into another room. 

"Is it alright that my sister will be staying with us?" Keiichi asked Urd. He hoped that she wouldn't mind.

"It's fine with me." Urd said smiling with a bit of devious to it. She gave Keiichi a quick kiss on the cheek as she walked by him. 

Keiichi smiled as he strolled towards the open wall. Sunlight poured onto his face. It felt warm and comforting.

He walked outside. From whatever side of the shrine he was at now, it was quite nice out here. It was sunny, birds were chirping lightly.

__

How can I complain? Keiichi thought. _Me and my hot goddess girlfriend living together… Okay,well, theres Megumi, but she brought money with her, and she's willing to help._

He put his hand over his eyes to block out some sunlight. His life had taken an unexpected turn last night, but it was beginning to turn out alright.

__

To be continued…

Notes from **Nayru:**

And there you have it, the long-awaited second chapter! From now on, I'll be writing more often, but you'll have to excuse the fact that I've got school now, and it's harder for me to write often. That's all for now! Now go review!


	3. Sweet Smiles

Notes from **Nayru:**

Hello all! I know it has been forever since I posted the last chapter! Alright, alright, lock me in a box, why don't you? Okay, don't because then I can't write even if it takes me months. Eh heh heh heh. 

Note on some stuff in Urd's position as Goddess: I made a note about Urd being a 2nd Class Goddess Unlimited. I know she was limited in the series, but technically it hasn't happened yet in this version. Or at least I think. (If my memory serves me well) If I'm wrong, kindly point it out in a review. Just clearing some stuff up. J 

Read on and enjoy!!

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!" Skuld whined, loudly. "Belldandy, do something! Urd's actually getting a mission right!!" 

"Calm down, Skuld." Belldandy said, putting her hand on Skuld's arm, "And besides, you should be happy for your sister's successful wish so far."

"Yeah, right. And whose the dopey guy she's being forced to stay with? It might even be too big of a punishment for Urd!" Skuld laughed, walking off into the Maintenance section of Heaven.

Belldandy watched Skuld stroll off and fleeted in the other direction.

~~back on earth~~

"Mmmmmrrrrrrrmmph." Keiichi groaned as he rolled over, and a foot lightly kicked him on the side.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Urd said.

"Mmmmmrrrooonooo!" Keiichi responded.

Urd's perfectly shaped eyebrows crossed and she sent a hard kick to Keiichi's hip. "GET UP!" she demanded.

"OUCH!!" Keiichi yelped as he gripped his side and sat up. "What was that for?!"

"You slept in till noon." Urd said, crossly.

"Naaaaaw." Keiichi said, smiling.

"Yaaaaaw." Urd responded, mockingly.

Keiichi's eyes grew twice their size for a moment. He started sweating.

"U-u-urd? What day is it?!!" Keiichi yelped. 

Urd put a finger to her lips, "Hmm, well, in Heaven, it doesn't quite matter, but I believe its… Wednesday. Why anyhow?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Keiichi screamed, running around circles, frantic.

"What?" Urd asked, confused.

"I've got _school_ today!!" Keiichi moaned. "And I've already missed half of it!" 

"Oh." Urd said blankly.

"Whatamigonnado whatamigonnado!" Keiichi yelped helplessly as he continued to run in circles.

Urd extended and arm and caught Keiichi. "To start," she said, "You can stop running around like a frenzied turkey."

"Euh, yeah." Keiichi said, blushing.

"Why don't you just call it a sick day?" Urd asked, innocently.

"Because I'm not sick?" Keiichi asked, stupidly.

Urd rolled her eyes, "Well, obviously not. But do you really want to show up for school in trouble, and spend the rest of the day in school?"

"But…" Keiichi fumbled.

"You amateur." Urd said, giving him a tiny thwack on his head. "Do you really want to go to school now?" she said innocently.

"Not really…" Keiichi said, running his hand through his hair.

"Not to mention…" Urd said softly, while twirling a strand of hair around her finger, "You could spend the rest of the day with me…" Urd said, smiling sweetly.

Keiichi raised his eyebrows, and a sleek smile formed on his face.

~~~~~returning to heaven~~~~~

Belldandy's fingers glided across the keyboard as she sat in front of a Goddess Directory Computer. There was no one else in sight, and Belldandy was sweating in tension.

"Come on, come on." Belldandy mumbled. Her eyes lit up as a window opened on the screen. 

She'd found it. Urd's record of previously granted wishes. It hadn't been many, considering that Urd didn't even work in the Goddess Helpline section, but every once in awhile Urd had to fill in. Belldandy scrolled through the results. 

She looked along the wishes column. Pudding, pudding, pudding, girlfriend! Belldandy read as she found the latest wish. She clicked and opened a new window.

Belldandy scrolled through information on the wish. And then her eyes met what she was looking for. Client.

Belldandy screamed out loud and backed away from the computer. She quickly turned the computer off and fleeted away from the Goddess Directory section as fast as her legs would carry her. She couldn't take this pain. Not now. 

She'd failed miserably. Again. 

~~~~~Earth. Again.~~~~~

Keiichi panted as Urd held him to the couch. He was getting really tired. Urd was quite a forceful girlfriend. Not that he'd ever had a different girlfriend, but it wasn't ever like this in the movies, was it? Well, only in some occasions.

"Urd, I need a break," Keiichi wailed. Urd raised an eyebrow and sat up. 

"Alright," Urd said shrugging cooly. She got up and walked off into the kitchen. Keiichi blinked and sat up himself.

"Woah." He mumbled, as he walked outside. Aside from the fact that the whole place looked like a complete wasteland, it was really nice outside today. The sun was shining in bright rays, the grass looked a finer green than ever, the toilet paper really seemed to bring out the trees, and birds were chirping. Like a Disney movie, almost, Keiichi thought. Heh.

Keiichi outstretched his arm in a stretch and yawned.

Keiichi looked up at the sky as a faint blue light in the sky, which was barely noticeable over the bright rays of the sun. Suddenly, at an alarming rate what looked like a blue missile shot down from the sky and hit him. Hard. Knocking Keiichi right over. Keiichi squinted as he hit the ground. 

"Oh my goodness!" A sweet voice panicked. 

Keiichi rubbed his forehead and refused to open his eyes. There were a few possibilities running through his head. 1) He was going delusional and hearing voices in his head. A quick visit to the Mental Hospitial might do the trick. 2) Urd was being a pain by making a stupid, sweet voice, out of her deep one. 3) He had just been hit by an a cow flying from the sky and now it was talking to him in a sweet, buttery voice. Refer to possibility one. 

Keiichi dared to open his eyes.

As he did, his eyes met the face of a gorgeous girl dressed in an outrageous outfit. And it wasn't Urd, a cow, or his imagination. Which completely ruled out all his possibilities. She had a sweet face, fair skin, big blue eyes, silky brown, creamy hair, and a worried expression about her face. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

__

Like Urd, he prompted himself to say, making himself feel better, and less like a total jerk.

"Are you alright? You took a big hit! I am _so _sorry!" she gushed all at once.

"It's alright…" Keiichi said, in awe. The girl prompted his head up on her knee.

"I am so sorry, Keiichi…" She said, with a smile, but Keiichi noticed a bit of pain to it. And how the hell did she know his name?

From behind them a door swung open.

"What are you doing her Belldandy?!" Urd asked, surprised and cross at the same time. "This time I _haven't _done anything!" She said, crossing her arms.

"It's not that, Urd." Belldandy said smiling, "We'll talk later. In the mean time…" Belldandy said gesturing to Keiichi, who's head was on her lap. Keiichi thought he felt fingers running through his hair. He was getting really confused. 

"What did you do to him, anyway?" Urd said, still in a sour mood. 

"Urd, I'd think you'd be happy to see your sister!" Belldandy said, smiling, smiling her unbelievably innocent smile.

"Sister?!" Keiichi shot up instantly, suddenly recovering. "You mean to say that you two are sisters?!" Keiichi asked, alarmed.

Belldandy nodded sweetly, and Urd raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Then that means… Then that means… You're a Goddess too?" Keiichi asked Belldandy, shocked. 

"Yes." Belldandy said smiling happily, "We are. In the mean time, I apologize for hitting you so abruptly. I wasn't expecting to hit you, when I descended from the Heavens."

"Yeah, uh, yeah." Keiichi said, confused, trying to pretend he knew what she was talking about. At all.

"I came to see that things were working out well between you two." Belldandy said nodding at both of them.

"Well, in that case, considering that you aren't here to bust my license, you want to stick around for awhile?" Urd asked, finally smiling towards her sister.

"Yes." Belldandy said, happily.

"Lets go inside," Urd said, "You. Keiichi. Up." she commanded. Keiichi grumbled and rose to his feet. He assumed all sympathy of being hit by a 70 mph Goddess was over.

Urd led Belldandy and Keiichi inside, and Keiichi closed the door behind them.

Megumi was going to be home soon, and how the hell was he going to explain this to her? He was a terrible liar. But Megumi was gullible, so it all worked out.

~~~~~later that night~~~~~

Keiichi, Urd, and Belldandy sat on the ground, sipping tea, as there wasn't much furniture. Keiichi glanced at Belldandy who was now wearing regular clothing, like Urd, making him feel more comfortable.

He glanced back and forth between his girlfriend and his near assassin. It was hard to believe such different girls… err, Goddesses, could be sisters. Belldandy was fair in every feature, and kind-hearted and innocent. Urd was much darker and devious, and was much wilder and looser than Belldandy. The only similar quality between the two was that they were both Goddesses.

"Glad to have you, Belldandy. I'm not going to be here tomorrow, as I'm actually going to go to school tomorrow, which means Urd and I can't do all that… work we've been doing." Keiichi smiled and winked at Urd. Urd gave him an amused smile.

"That's alright." Belldandy nodded, "I'm going to fix this place up. It looks like it was once quite beautiful." Belldandy smiled dreamily. Clearly Belldandy never caught on to the winking.

"And I need to speak to you about something later, Urd." Belldandy said quietly. Urd's face dropped. She added "It has nothing to do with the removal of your license." Belldandy smiled.

"Okay, then." Urd said, relaxing.

A high-pitched voice filled the house. "I'm hooooooooome! Hey K!" Came Megumi in her singsong voice.

"Uh, Megumi, we have company…" Keiichi said as he stood to greet his sister.

As it is noted in the Goddess Directory System: Goddess Belldandy 1st Class Unlimited noted leaving Heaven unexpectedly on a trip to Earth. A bright blue light descended over Earth, and at a high speed the Goddess Belldandy hit an ignorant mortal bystander upon her landing. Bystander was noted to be a client from the Goddess System, currently receiving a wish from our service. Bystander noted as Keiichi Morisato, currently living with the Goddess Urd 2nd Class Unlimited, and receiving a wish from her. Goddess Belldandy noted to be currently in the same residence. One other mortal suspected to be living with the three, but subject is so far noted as having no information or history of the Goddess System. As it is in Heaven, may it be on Earth.

__

To be continued…

Author's NoteYayhay! The long-awaited third chapter of 1-555-Wrong Goddess is finally up! Everyone can cease their hopes of locking me in a box for taking so long to write chapters for a while. Yay, also! Hope everyone liked it, and give me your feedback on this chapter! Now its review time for you! Thanks everybody!/Author's Note


End file.
